


【迹忍】七宗罪

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [10]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 甜饼+一点肉渣





	【迹忍】七宗罪

**Author's Note:**

> 忍迹写了好几篇好像还没认真写过迹忍耶。迹忍真的好吃，不来尝尝吗？

1\. 贪食

Summertime madness, 他们通常会这样称呼那些夏天会发生的疯狂的事。仿佛随着蝉鸣、灼热的太阳、空调呜呜的风声、流了太多的汗，就可以解释偶尔发生的神经错乱。

比如迹部现在在盯着忍足的脖子出神。

因为太热，忍足把头发扎起来了，露出了脖颈，从他总是束得紧紧的衣领里伸出来。他刚做完基础练习，就偷懒不想出去晒太阳，躲进迹部正在休息的阴凉处，用手一个劲扇风。

迹部看着他的脖子，有些没扎进去的细小头发湿湿地贴着皮肤，还有一些绒毛。

他脸也很红，额头上的头发也黏在脸上，张着嘴喘气，又闭起来，用舌头舔过嘴唇，好像这样能降温似的，像迹部家养的小狗一样。又把衣领解得很开，露出锁骨，把衣服拎起来，往里吹气，指望空气流通能带走一些热量。

他真的很怕热，明明是关西人。

而迹部，另一方面，刚刚练完发球，也热得灵魂出窍，头脑晕沉，就总模模糊糊地想着他脖子和头发相连的那一小截凹陷，很像奶昔被舀了一勺，让他忍不住想尝尝味道。

他就伸出手，把忍足往自己怀里一带。

忍足愣住了，迹部碰到他黏糊糊的皮肤，也清醒了过来。跟他身高相近的少年在他怀里，没动，有点不知道他想干什么，老实说，迹部也不知道自己想干什么。

他从背后抱着忍足，忍足头发扎起来那个小揪揪就正好戳在他脸边上，痒痒的，毛绒绒的，露出来的脖颈在他眼前，他忽然觉得这个角度似乎很适合他把下巴放在忍足肩上。

他就真这么干了。忍足僵在那里没敢动，他的手还拎着自己的衣领呢，从这个角度看过去，都能看见他的锁骨、胸膛和蔓延往下的腹肌了。

“呃，迹部？”忍足过了好一会儿才问。

迹部往他拎起的衣领里呼地猛吹了口气。忍足差点跳了起来。从脖子到耳朵全都红透了。

迹部松开手，哈哈大笑。

 

2\. 色欲

那天迹部看到岳人在教忍足做拉伸动作。

忍足韧性虽然挺好，但跟岳人毕竟没法比，岳人劈叉都能劈到过180度，忍足拉了半天也就120度吧，下不去了，被按着背往下压，在那边惨叫。

迹部走了过去，示意岳人闪开。岳人跟他悄悄换手，迹部走过去，一手撑住他的肩，一手按住他的腰，用身体贴住他的背，往下用力一压。

忍足完全弯了下去。虽然叫得非常凄厉。

迹部再把手绕到他身前，反向又狠狠来了一下。

忍足快哭了。“停、停一下，岳人……”

“啊嗯？”迹部还没松手，在他耳边出了声。

忍足这才后知后觉换人了，吓了一跳，僵住了。岳人在旁边嘻嘻哈哈，说我给你拉你不好好练，现在迹部上手你才知道什么叫痛。

“站起来，伸手，双手握在一起举高。”迹部说。忍足起身，把手臂抬了起来，迹部左手抓住他合起的双手往后拉，右手撑着他的腰往前顶，运动T恤顺着他的动作往上跑，露出了一小截腰。

迹部的手就按在那一小截皮肤上，在岳人看不见的暗角，他用两根手指顺着忍足的腰往下滑进了他的运动裤松紧带里，往下按到了骶骨的凹陷，在那里打了个圈。

忍足整个人一颤，站立不稳，迹部一把扶住他，把手拿了出来。“站好啊。本大爷还没用力呢，这样就不行了吗？”他说，手没从他的腰上拿开。

“侑士就交给你啦。”岳人说。“要好好拉伸呀，侑士！”说着就到一边去找其他人玩去了。

“不，等等，岳人——”忍足想溜，迹部的指甲掐进了他腰上被运动裤的松紧带勒出的红肿里，他就一动都不敢动了。

“本大爷心情好给你拉伸，你还有什么不满意？”迹部在他耳边放低了声音。手滑到了侧腰，碰到了他人鱼线的顶端，在那里轻轻摩挲，在忍足不由自主地朝他靠过来，迹部忽然用膝盖猛地一顶他的膝弯，扫他的腿，忍足猝不及防，向后倒下去，迹部用手臂托住他，往侧面一躲，居然真的给他下腰成功了。

“腰还行，下盘太不稳了吧。”迹部微笑，揽着他的腰掐了一把。

忍足看他的眼神真的快哭了。

 

3\. 贪婪

忍足的嘴唇很薄，笑的时候并不多，看起来并不是那种kissable的嘴唇，但他这人本身就有种禁欲气息，衣领拉得太高露出的一小截脖子，难得捋高一点袖子露出一截手腕，平时不爱出汗的人把头发都汗湿了之类，反而容易让人想入非非。

所以说，一不留神看了太久他的嘴唇绝对不是迹部的错。

忍足多半是意识到了，意识到了但完全没想改，甚至会不经意舔舔嘴唇之类，毕竟他没有随身携带润唇膏的习惯。就很令人烦躁。

所以那次，他练习完没找到饮料，嘴唇干到起皮，没完没了地舔嘴唇时，迹部把他压在更衣间的柜子上亲上去——真的不是迹部的问题。

迹部丰润的双唇总是柔软而充满弹性的，忍足睁着眼睛，看起来比迹部想象中镇定——吓呆了也可能。

“喝点水。”迹部松开手，好心提醒。

忍足过了半分钟才捂住自己的嘴，开始脸红。迹部把自己的水瓶递给了他。

忍足接过，不好意思直接对嘴喝，抬高了一点倒，仰起脖子接着，接得不稳，有水顺着他的嘴角和下巴流了下来，绕过喉结往下流。

迹部眯缝了眼睛。

忍足反应迅速地停了下来，用手背擦干净嘴。

“你不需要吗？”他问。把水瓶递了回去。都不敢正面看迹部，脸红得滴血。

迹部喝了一大口，上前一步，抓住他的衣领，亲了上去，把那口水渡进他嘴里。

原本清凉的水在口腔里变得温热，迹部一点点地喂，忍足艰难地咽下去，迹部能听见他吞咽的声音。角度不太对，总是漏出来，弄湿了他的衣领，忍足微微屈了膝，顺着柜子往下滑，迹部低下头，托起了他的下巴，居高临下地喂进去，忍足抓紧了他的衣服。

迹部停下来的时候忍足都快蹲下了。他呼吸急促，但没避开迹部的视线，嘴唇被水光潋滟着，有点红肿，终于看起来没那么干了。他干脆坐在了地上，仰着脸看迹部。

“还要么？”迹部问。他拧过瓶盖，又咕嘟咕嘟喝了几口。他觉得有点口干舌燥。

忍足看着他，眼睛亮晶晶，眼镜都挡不住。他点了点头。

 

4\. 懒惰

冬天的时候忍足就很不爱动。裹得很严实，恨不得穿被子上学。一个怕冷又怕热的关西人。

但是球还是得打，脱衣服热身的过程就很痛苦，全队最慢出去就是他了。

迹部看他苦不堪言的样子觉得有趣，实在很像雪地里的鹌鹑，就放其他人去练习，跑去更衣室堵他。忍足特别警惕，一见又只剩他俩就放慢了脱衣服的速度。

“你快点啊。”迹部催。“不要总翘热身啊。”

“你出去我就出去。”忍足答。毛衣脱了一半，挂在肩上，衬衫翘了起来，里面藏了什么东西似的。

迹部不理他，走上前，呼噜一把把他毛衣扯下来了，忍足小声抱怨了一句。

然后迹部发现他贴了暖宝宝。

“……你也太夸张了吧？”迹部说，伸手揭了下来。

“都到零度了啊。”忍足说，嘶地抽了口气。

暖宝宝确实挺热的，揭下来之后忍足身上还是热热的，比迹部冻得冰凉的手热得多。他想着就把手伸进了忍足衣服里捂着了，隔着内衣还嫌不够，掀开了伸进去乱摸，真的是很暖。他很满意地吸了口气，觉得这家伙怕冷成这样还是有点好处的嘛。

忍足给冻得一缩，看起来有点想骂脏话，没敢，就迹部碰他一下就躲一下，十分不配合。迹部不让他躲，打闹了一阵，直到迹部抓住他的手腕，把他圈进怀里，腿卡进他的腿间，压着他不放。忍足终于安静下来，咬着嘴唇悄悄看他。

迹部把手又放了回去，摸过他的腹肌，顺着往上撩，一直到他的胸、锁骨，又顺着两胁往后，摸他光滑的背，抱住了他，往上摸到蝴蝶骨，又顺着脊骨向下滑动。忍足稍稍挺直了腰往他怀里送。暖乎乎的好像抱着一个大块暖宝宝。

他呼吸也暖暖的，迹部就靠近了他，嘴唇在他面前掠过，鼻子也擦到，呼出的热气熏晕了他的眼镜，忍足自然地就想凑上前亲他，迹部避开了，忍足又试，迹部又避开，忍足叹了口气，伸手摘掉了眼镜，看着这恶劣的大少爷不说话。

迹部微笑。手指还在他身上滑动，忍足气息不稳起来，脸也变红了，有点不安地舔过嘴唇。

“迹部……”忍足在他的手指伸进裤腰时抓住了他的手。“一会儿还要练习啊。”

迹部顿了顿。“嘛，热身也有很多种方式的。”

忍足故作惊讶地眨眼。“部长带头偷懒吗？”

“几分钟而已。”迹部答。“你偷的懒少了？”他终于上前，用自己微凉的唇碰了碰忍足发烫的脸。

“我今天真的是想练习……”忍足说，抬起腿蹭迹部的腿，伸手勾住了他的脖子。

结果他俩翘掉了整个练习。

 

5\. 愤怒

忍足的态度忽然变得奇奇怪怪起来。

迹部主修文科，忍足主修理科，高中也不在同一个班，能碰到的机会并不多，之前忍足有事没事都往迹部班上跑，但最近忽然就不来了，不仅不来了，迹部去找他也经常找不到人。问起来就说作业很多很忙要复习啊，好像迹部不知道他轻轻松松就能考前几名似的。

私下里，如果只有他们俩在一起，忍足也跟之前不太一样，至少没那么配合，每次要让他就范迹部都得花点工夫——虽然并不是迹部不喜欢花时间撩他。

迹部想了半天也没明白自己哪儿惹到他了，虽然可能他有时候恶趣味发作做过头了吧，忍足也不是没享受到啊。作为帝王总有点特权对不对，忍足脸皮薄那是他自己的问题啊……

然后那一天，他路过图书馆，听见忍足说：“我没有喜欢的人。”

对面站着漂亮学妹，红着脸低着头，樱花树开得正好，片片落云，忍足手揣在口袋里，头发被风吹起。正是最浪漫的场景。

可惜迹部无心欣赏，大煞风景，一脚踢在树上，把花都震落了。忍足抬起头，看到他，什么话也没说。

“放学后，学生会室。”迹部扔下这句话就转身走了。

放学后，迹部坐在学生会室里等着，早早把桦地支走了，转着自己的笔，不小心把钢笔水溅出来，弄脏了他的衣服，他“啧”了一声，又在忍足头上算了一笔，火更大了。

忍足姗姗来迟，进门还小心地东张西望，装成第一次来。明明上周他还在这里被迹部压在桌子上弄得面红耳赤，不是有人中途打扰就搞成了；上个月他还霸占了这里让迹部陪他看无聊的爱情电影，迹部吐槽吐了全程……咦？好像就是那次之后开始奇奇怪怪的？

“找我什么事吗，迹部？”忍足问，站得离他五米远。

“你对本大爷是有什么不满？”迹部说，拨弄着自己的钢笔。

“没有。”忍足答得飞快。

“那站那么远干什么？”

“站太近了不方便。”

“不方便什么？”

忍足推了一下眼镜。“冷静思考。”

迹部盯着他看了几秒，移开了视线。

“中午那个女生……你喜欢她？”

“挺可爱的……”

迹部差点把笔捏碎了。“……那么，本大爷算什么？”他听见自己问，气压低到空气里都要下雨了。

“你不是不在乎这些吗？”忍足回答，声音也低了下去。

“啊？”迹部挑眉。

“你根本，就不相信爱情啊。”忍足说。“‘本大爷才不会为这种愚蠢的事情浪费时间。’‘只有软弱的人才会相信。’‘会哭出来的都是笨蛋吧。’不是你说的吗？”

迹部发现他是认真的。因为他握紧了拳头，眼睛都红了。

迹部慌了一阵，随后觉得不对啊，本大爷说的又不是你你对号入座那么快干什么？

迹部咳了一声，用难以忍受的表情说：“那片子是真的太烂了。”

忍足扭头就想走。

“但是本大爷陪你看完了。”迹部说。

忍足停了下来。

“呐，侑士……你这么生气，是因为本大爷不喜欢你看的电影，还是觉得……我不喜欢你？”

忍足咬住了嘴唇没说话。

迹部有点忍无可忍。“你是白痴吗……”他说。“本大爷不喜欢你跟你玩这么久？我很闲？”

“因为……迹部也从来没说过喜欢我啊……”忍足委委屈屈。“每次上来就动手动脚，自己爽了就完了，我怎么知道你想什么啊？”

“那你也没拒绝过啊。”

“你给我机会了吗？”

迹部抱起手臂，扬起下巴看他。“行啊，本大爷给你拒绝我的机会。就现在，你说，我听着。”

忍足卡了壳，过了好一会儿才小声说：“我不要。”

两个人面面相觑了好一会儿。迹部眼睁睁地看着他的耳朵变红了。

“你，无药可救了。”迹部哼了一声。他打了个响指，对着忍足勾勾手。“快滚过来亲我。”

 

6\. 嫉妒

迹部去了英国读书。走的时候忍足什么话也没说。他就像平时上下学一样对迹部挥挥手，说再见，就背着包走了。

迹部心里不太舒坦，好歹也是交往了这么些年，不指望他哭着说别走（并不是迹部没这样幻想过），但什么都不说是什么意思？想分手也要说出来吧？就憋了一股气不跟他联系。

春去秋来，两年过去，迹部趁寒假回家，被宍户叫出来聚会，冰帝众人在居酒屋里坐了一圈，忍足又迟到了。

迹部刚刚到饮酒年龄，被起哄着点了起泡酒，在忍足来之前已经喝了两杯，脸上变得红扑扑的。忍足进来的时候挟裹了外面的风雪，还是裹得严严实实的，一进到热气腾腾的屋子里眼镜都雾湿了。其他人说迟到要罚酒的啊，忍足一边脱外套一边答应着，拿了酒杯自己罚了。

迹部端着自己的杯子隔着位子看他。忍足穿着黑衬衫，下摆扎进皮带里，黑色显瘦，而且他好像确实瘦了，腰显得更细，喝酒的动作也很熟练潇洒，整个人清俊得如一棵春天的小树。迹部垂下眼睛，喝掉了自己杯子里的酒。

大家都很开心，岳人几乎都趴在忍足身上了。他们讲起来忍足在东大刚进校就闹出新闻，被助教追，又拿了什么奖结果乌龙了，笑个不停，开他的玩笑，忍足说着哪有那么夸张，就说起岳人的糗事，岳人气得要作势揍他，大家哈哈笑，又一起喝酒……总之乱哄哄一团。

迹部忽然就有点不太开心，他们还是这样好，忍足也还是这样好，而他却不再清楚了，他隐约觉得……忍足已经不再把视线投在他身上了。他有了新的生活，迹部不在其中。这令他比预想中更难过。宍户问起迹部怎么样，他也一如既往地说本大爷当然走到哪里都是帝王，大家又笑，说不愧是迹部啊，忍足却转过了脸去……

迹部喝得有点上头，中途去了趟洗手间，在马桶上安静地坐了十分钟才出来，看到忍足站在洗手池边上洗手。只有一个洗手池，他走过去，忍足在镜子里看见他红色的眼睛，偏过了身子。

迹部走上前洗手，忍足看着他的侧脸。

“你还好？”忍足问。“我看你喝得有点快。”

“啊啊。”迹部回答。忍足的袖子卷起来了，露出手肘和腕表，他用一只手撑着台面看迹部。

迹部仔细地洗干净每一根手指和指缝间的间隙，关掉了水，偏头看他。

“你现在变得很帅气了嘛。”迹部说。

“迹部。”忍足说。

迹部定定地看着他，把他的每一点信息都吞进去，刻进脑海，确保自己不会忘。

“迹部。”忍足又叫了一声。过了一会儿。“小景。”

迹部一瞬就眼湿了，他不得不低下头避开忍足的视线。

忍足伸出手阻住了他，他托起迹部的脸，指腹在泪痣上摩挲。“你才是，漂亮得我都不敢多看你。”他低声说。

迹部呼出一口绷了整个晚上的气，闭上眼在他手心里蹭了蹭。

“侑士。”他睁开眼睛，握住忍足的手腕，往下拉，按在自己的胸前。忍足颤了颤，看着他不出声。

迹部顺着他的袖口往里摸，袖子紧，迹部的手指陷进了他的手肘内侧，柔软的一处皮肤。他用指甲划过那里，又拿了出来，上前一步，在忍足以为他要抱住自己而上前时侧身避过，反锁了洗手间的门。

他转过身，忍足靠在洗手台上，灯光把他的脸照得很亮。他摘掉了眼镜，放在衬衫口袋里。

迹部走回去，把忍足托上台，自己用手撑在他两边，把他松松圈在怀里。他仰起头，鼻子埋进他侧边的头发里，深深呼吸他的气味，还是熟悉的玫瑰气味的洗发水，自从迹部拿给他之后他就没换过。他伸出舌尖，拨开头发，舔他的耳廓，顺着吻他的耳朵，把那里弄得湿漉漉的，用嘴唇和牙齿轻轻含住，扯动。

“侑士，”他用气声说。忍足轻颤。

“侑士，”他再叫了一遍，忍足的颤抖已经无法掩饰。

“侑——士——”他把每一个音都发得很慢，很轻，松松的，软而甜腻，是他这几年在心里喊过无数次，反反复复练习过了。

他还一根手指都没碰到忍足，这男人就喘了起来，呻吟出声。

“告诉本大爷什么时候停。”他对着忍足的耳朵吹了口气，终于把手放在他身上，再一次满意地看到他脸上熟悉的红晕。

 

7\. 骄傲

迹部景吾，迹部财团继承人，公认的多金美男，一代黄金贵公子，想嫁他的不计其数。

迹部大少爷现在难得处于一个有点焦虑的状态。

前几天的晚宴，应酬中喝得多了点，醒来发现身边多了个女星，正是最近正当红的，一脸含羞带怯，说我不用迹部公子负责的。结果转天就上了报纸迹部太子夜宿XX知名女星香闺，还配了同框照片，迹部揽着女星，看起来心情愉快地走进房间。

这事儿可大可小，但问题是某医生进修正要回来，迹部几个月没见到人，早就忍得难受，想着他快回来了很高兴才喝多了，是真说不清到底发生了什么。

而且没人喜欢一回家就看见对象绯闻吧？更不要提走之前他俩还莫名其妙吵了一架，迹部让忍足搬进自己家忍足没答应，嫌他家远，又不让迹部找司机送他，说影响不好。迹部本来就很不喜欢地下情了，但他公众人物，忍足又是医院上班，一直不希望曝光，弄得这么些年都像偷情似的，总被人以为是单身，就火气上头，话说得重了。忍足不会直接跟他吵，但冷下来也是挺吓人的，第二天就飞美国去了，把迹部一个人丢在东京，气得大少爷发了三天脾气。

所以迹部那天跑去接机，扑了个空，是真的有点心惊胆战，想着不会吧他又记错时间了？让司机拐了个弯去了忍足家，看见灯亮着才缓了口气，支走了司机，上了楼，用备用钥匙开了门。

忍足坐在沙发上看报纸，正是登了绯闻的那一版，听见声音也没抬头，迹部心说要糟，这家伙看起来温温和和对什么都无所谓，其实心很重，而且做事很绝，手冢的事都能吃醋吃几年，不要说有实据的了。

他走上前，从忍足手里抽走报纸，想着一不做二不休吧，把忍足按在了沙发上，俯身就想亲他，忍足用手指挡住了他的嘴唇。

“迹部。”忍足说。

连称呼都变回多年前了啊，迹部心里惨叫了一声。

“我刚坐了十几个小时飞机，有点累，你能等等吗？”忍足说，有理有据，迹部无法反驳。

他看着忍足起身，把行李拖进房间，脱外套，脱衬衫，脱外裤，露出颀长的好身材，又瘦了——迹部每次好不容易给他养点肉，他一离开就会瘦——走进浴室开水洗澡。

迹部没好意思走进去。他知道自己控制不住。但眼下这状况，还是再等等吧。

隔着浴室门听淅淅沥沥的水声是种折磨，迹部问他要不要出去吃饭，答点了外卖。问他路上顺不顺，答一切正常。问他工作怎样，答如计划中一样。

油盐不进。

迹部想了半天，又舍不得走，干脆给自己点了个豪华鳗鱼饭套餐外卖，坐在旁边等。

忍足洗了很久，久到外卖都敲门了，他才出来。

迹部就看着他湿着头发，只裹了一条毛巾就一路湿哒哒地走过去开门，光脚在地板上留下一个个半圆形的印子。

迹部几乎是跳起来，赶在他前面去开门，把他挡在身后，从表情诧异的外卖小哥手里接过纸袋。

门一关，迹部转过身来。“你啊……就算在家也不能这样懈怠吧？”他皱着眉头清点纸袋。

他话音还没落，忍足就把他压在了门上，吻了上来。

迹部拎着一大包食物，没有空余的手，只感到湿漉漉的忍足在他身上蹭来蹭去，胸膛、手臂上的水沾湿了他的衣服，头发散发着令人迷醉的玫瑰香，头发上的水都滴到了脸上、肩膀上，毛巾裹着的下身抵住了迹部的腿。嘴唇上有薄荷漱口水的味道，在迹部刚刚想要深入时又飞快地撤走了。

他搞完这一出，就立刻松开，好像什么事也没发生似的一脸平静，转过身回房关门换衣服。

迹部把食物往茶几上一扔，立刻跟了上去，结果发现门锁了，气得暗骂了一声。

忍足再出来时已经衣冠整齐，高领毛衣，长袖长裤，穿了平袜，露出一小截脚踝。头发虽然还湿着，已经用毛巾擦得差不多，不再滴水了。

迹部郁闷地用筷子戳外卖盒子里的鳗鱼饭，想他怎么就对这人没办法呢，就算忍足只露个手指脚踝他都想要他。

“你这样虐待食物鳗鱼会哭的。”忍足说。

迹部这才意识到他已经把鳗鱼戳得乱七八糟，几乎没有完整的一块。

忍足凑上前，用自己筷子在他盒子里拨了拨，挑出一块鱼肉和饭，放进自己嘴里吃了，还意犹未尽地用筷子抵在唇边，舔过嘴唇，迹部不由自主地被他的嘴唇吸引了视线，看着他从食盒里拿出一块羊羹，放进嘴里慢慢地咬。

“……你故意的是吧？”迹部有点火大。

“啊。”忍足回答，不以为意。他悠闲地吃着羊羹，算准了迹部不会现在扑上来似的。

迹部几口吃完了自己那份不太分得出是鳗鱼还是饭的东西，把盒子往桌上一放，侧身就要抓他，被忍足塞了一块羊羹到嘴里。

迹部咬了一口，咽下去，也没用手接，忍足用手托着，他就顺着他的手指吃下去，最后含住了他的手指，吮吸了一口才松开。

忍足挑眉。但也只是拿过餐巾纸擦了擦手指。

迹部都做到这一步，就差跳他身上了，盯着他眼睛里都快冒出火来。

“小景很不安哦，让我反省我是不是做得不太好。”忍足说。

“你就是！”迹部磨牙。

忍足一脸无辜。“可是，明明是小景被人抓个正着啊。”

他一提这个事迹部就不说话了。

“我也没什么可束缚你的。毕竟你法律单身。”忍足说，叹了口气，垂下眼睛。“怎么办呢？我们是这样不能见人的关系……很不稳定吧？小景不安也是正常的，我也会担心哪一天你突然对我说我要继承家业，娶个大家族的女儿更方便，然后转身就消失了。”

迹部有点急。“是你不要曝光的，你要想定下来，本大爷明天就带你去注册登记。”

他说完才意识到自己说了什么。脸也红了起来。

忍足只是要笑不笑地看着他。

迹部也只好叹气了。“你真的答应了？”

“我考虑了一下，觉得也差不多了吧。你家人挺好处的，我家人也很喜欢你。我还是不喜欢曝光，但如果这样以后能少点这种事，你也会轻松一点吧。”

迹部愣了好几秒。“好……”他答应道，突然反应过来。“你能不能不要这样玩本大爷啊？”

“嘛，我也有我的骄傲啊。”忍足说，微笑了起来。

 

 

-end-


End file.
